1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to inflatable and similar floatable water craft, and more particularly to a floatable water craft comprising a central inner tube and a pair of outrigger inner tubes wherein the central inner tube mounts a frame and at least a seat for carrying one or more passengers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes many types of inflatable or floatable tube-type water craft or boat-like apparatus. Most of such apparatus are relatively expensive and are not designed for floating on relatively shallow waters as well as on deep waters.
Few of the prior art systems can be easily modified to include a drive means and steering means for guiding the craft from place to place.
None of the known prior art shows such a craft carrying a radio cassette player with remotely separated speakers. Similarly, few if any contain beverage container receptacles, battery carrying means; and means for carrying picnic baskets or coolers for carrying beverages and the like.
The present invention solves substantially all of the problems or shortcomings of the prior art while avoiding the creation of any new problems.